Monstro Pintado
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Quando você se apaixona por uma pintura, uma tela em branco não oferece menor fascínio. Soubi


**_Monstro Pintado_**

Hoje eu estou partindo. Na mala, eu não levo carta alguma. Apenas um pacote com mil e uma fotos.

Numa delas, posso observar seus olhos azuis tolamente doces. Queria roubá-los, cerrá-los numa garrafa e levá-los comigo. Quando a noite fria lembrasse-me da nossa distância, colocaria a garrafa contra o Luar. E seus olhos azuis, aqueles que eu tanto amo, banhados em sangue e a água, olhariam apenas para mim. Promessa segura de que não olhariam, nunca, nunca, para ninguém mais.

Em outra, existe pele mentirosa. A pele macia e sem vida já jorrara veneno e mel na minha. Queria descascá-la e fazê-la com ela um agasalho. Quando a neve quente derretesse minha vontade, eu me cobriria com aquela carcaça cheirosa e sentiria seu abraço amargo. Promessa segura de que não tocaria, nunca, nunca, ninguém mais.

E na que eu mais amo, existem seus belos e preciosos cabelos. Tão loiros, tão claros, tão feitos de ilusão. Não preciso dizer que queria cortá-los. Cada mecha adormecida lembrar-me-ia que eu roubara de você sua mais preciosa arma, aquele que fizera apaixonar-me, aquela que fizera definhar-me e me transformar nisto.

Sua arma.

Sua beleza.

_Sua perfeição. _

Se não for mais perfeito, ninguém mais vai amar. E só em fotos eu irei recordar-me, Soubi Agatsuma, que nasceu com a face mais bonita. E que agora, é só um monstro. Que dentro de você, sempre foi um monstro.

No entanto, quando roubou meu amor, roubou também minha coragem. Transformá-lo em uma aberração é meu mais profundo e sensato desejo. Egoísta. Altruísta. Absolutista.

Sou seu dono, lembrasse? Malas postas à porta não significam que você ficará livre das marcas vermelhas nos seus lábios ou na pele furada com meu nome inesquecível.

Se possível, junto, queria levar borboletas. Aquelas que você diz odiar, mas no fundo, teme admirar. As azuladas. Vivas em teu quarto. Na cama que dividi. No corpo que eu jamais senti. Elas eram espiãs freqüentes, pois não confiava em mim. Dizia amar-me, mais amor não existe sem confiança. Suas antenas enegrecidas beijavam meus passos e meus sussurros. E a noite, contavam-lhe como fora o meu dia. Pergunto-me se se divertiu, por estes dez anos.

Você não as tem em sua cabeça.

Mas as minhas orelhas, pequeninas, arroxeadas, macias, tocadas ainda estão aqui.

E qualquer carícia trocada, como um beijo ou um abraço, não tinham a intenção de retirá-las. Eu o odeio por preservar minha pureza e atentar contra minha sanidade. Um corpo que deseja e que é obrigado a ignorar. Eu poderia dizer-lhe: Tome-me, ame-me. Você haveria de obedecer. E quando terminasse, eu choraria pelo resto de meus dias. Lembrando-me do que você esqueceu. Restando a mim o peso de uma noite ou de um dia em que amei e não fui amado. Em que toquei e não fui tocado. Que vi e não eu fui visto.

Sinceramente, não nasci com a aptidão de ser sombra, apesar de me esconder na escuridão.

E como todo ser ridículo, eu vou com a promessa de que irei voltar.

Cada cicatriz no meu pulso me lembrará das vezes em que tentei me livrar de você, e não pude. Cada vermelhidão em meu rosto chocar-se-á contra o espelho e gritará: Covarde! Covarde! Soca-se, mas não vive sem ele! Morre, mas retorna, porque precisa dele! E virou um fantasma que só serve para assombrar ele!

E cada vez que lembrar-me da minha inutilidade, eu vou chorar. Vou querer matar-te, arruinar sua beleza, odiar sua perfeição.

Já lhe disse, vou repetir.

Sua arma, sua arma é sua beleza.

Mas os anos, Soubi, os anos vão passar voando como as borboletas que enfeitaram nosso quarto ontem, hoje e enfeitaram para sempre. Cada uma delas caíra sobre o jardim e perecerá. As asas azuis tornaram-se cinzas. E vou tentar não esquecer que como elas, depois que os anos te abandonarem e a vida dentro de você, sem mim, sempre sem mim, secar, eu não vou saber mais te amar.

Quando você se apaixona por uma pintura, uma tela em branco não lhe oferece menor fascínio.

"De novo, Ritsuka?".

E quantas vezes, quantas vezes joguei minhas roupas sem vida naquelas malas ali na frente, botei-as na porta, refleti antes de partir.

E nunca parti.

"Duas semanas sem mim, novamente? E você agüentará?".

E você contará? Contará os dias em que não sentir-me? Ou acha-me tão criança ainda que preciso de sua proteção e de suas mentiras deslavadas?

Uma fase de hipocrisia pode encantar. Uma vida de mentira, entretanto, enojará o mais preparado e fará com que qualquer luz seja uma mão. Uma mão que te salvará de uma existência cheia de alternância e da maluca vontade de querer ficar e ter que ir.

E as roupas na mala voam, você as tira uma por uma. Joga-as contra o chão, ri quando vê as fotos. E fica sério logo em seguida. Está se admirando. Estes papéis não são espelhos. Mostram beleza, mas desfazendo minha bagagem, você é o monstro que eu pinto na minha mente para deixar de te amar.

É o que você sempre vai ser, Soubi.

Um monstro pintado de príncipe numa tela azul, amarela, prateada.

Mil cores.

Nunca nem uma resposta.

E jamais uma verdade.

"É inútil, Ritsuka. Para que tentarmos novamente? Ambos não aprendemos a viver sem o outro, porque não queremos aprender".

O sabor da mentira caiu sobre minha boca, quando ele a beijou. E seus olhos fechados mostram que os meus, abertos, tem nojo de minha fraqueza. Não é entrega. É apenas, você. Jogando na minha cara a impotência mais doce e a realidade mais crua.

Pintei você.

Pintarei pela eternidade.

Odeio o príncipe mentiroso.

Amo o monstro verdadeiro.

Afasto-o, pego as malas, saio de nossa casa.

Ficarei em um hotel qualquer, numa rua qualquer, sem intenção total de voltar.

Até eu voltar.

E perceber que não quero viver uma vida.

Quero viver uma mentira bem pincelada, pois é apenas na mentira que eu entendo você.

Até duas semanas, Soubi.

Ou um pouco mais.

**Kanashimi no hontou no wake  
Kikanaide tsuyoku dakishimeta  
Tsuki akari kimi o terashite  
Boku wa tada itoshisa tsunorase  
Setsunakute nemurenai **

_Sem perguntar a verdadeira razão da tristeza  
Abracei você fortemente  
A luz da lua iluminava você  
Singelamente, eu convidei o amor  
É doloroso, não consigo dormir  
_  
Itsu kara ka kizuite ita yo  
Hitome no naka naite iru koto o  
Kimi wa tada sabishikatta no?  
Kono omoi hakanai yume na no?  
Sore ijou iwanaide

_O fato de você estar chorando minutos atrás  
Quando foi que percebi?  
Você estava se sentindo sozinho?  
Será aquilo um sonho frágil?  
Não responda nada além disto_

Ai sureba ai suru hodo tsuraku  
Boku no omoi wa ikiba o nakushite  
Dare mo ga ai o motomete iru no ni surechigau bakari  
Kimi mo onaji kurai tsurakattan da ne

_Se eu amar, irei me machucar tanto quanto estiver amando  
Meus pensamentos perderam a vida  
Mesmo que todos desejem o amor, continuam a passar desatentos uns pelos outros  
Você continua o mesmo, isto é doloroso, não é?  
_  
Nakanaide dare ka no koto o  
Aishiteru kimi o semenai yo  
Suki ni naru kimochi wa dare mo  
Tomerarenai boku mo sou dakara  
Nukedasezu kurushikute

_Não chore. Ninguém está lhe condenando por amar alguém  
Ninguém pode parar os sentimentos de começar a amar alguém  
Eu também sou assim  
É um tipo de dor que você não pode fugir  
_  
Ai sureba ai suru hodo tsuraku  
Ashita kara futari dou sureba ii no?  
Kurikaesu no wa kawaribaenai hibi aruku shika nai kedo...  
Kimi no soba ni itai wakatte hoshii

_Se eu amar, irei me machucar tanto quanto estiver amando  
De amanhã em diante, o que nós dois devemos fazer?  
Os dias que não mudaram para melhor se repetem, mas  
Quero que você saiba que quero ficar ao seu lado e que estarei ao seu lado  
_  
Ai sureba ai suru hodo tsurai  
Dakara yasashiku tsuyoku nareru hazu  
Kanashimi datte omoide ni kawaru yo boku wa shinjite mitai  
Kimi o omou kimochi yuzurenai kara

_Se eu amar, irei me machucar tanto quanto estiver amando  
Parece que deste jeito posso me tornar mais forte e gentil  
Mesmo a tristeza pode se transformar em pensamentos, quero acreditar nisto  
Pois não vou desistir desses sentimentos que tenho por você_

**Fim**

* * *

Nhya, primeiro fic de Loveless! n.n

Estou muito contente, está exatamente do jeito que eu queria que estivesse. Os sentimentos do Ritsuka expressos no texto e os de Soubi na música. Essa pequena "inversão" mostra que apesar da diferença das emoções, o sentimento é o mesmo. Amor. Sei que não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra falar desse sentimento, sendo tão cruel com os pobres dos meus personagens, mas... o.o

Enfim, a música é "Secret Sorrow", encerramento do maravilhoso anime X/1999. Quem puder escutar enquanto lê, vai apreciar ainda mais!

Kisu!


End file.
